Carnivore
by roseroro
Summary: TRADUCTION. "Levi," dit la créature maculée de sang, les yeux grand ouverts, pétillants tels ceux d'un enfant innocent, alors qu'il prononçait ce nom sur un ton qui avait toujours fait fondre son corbeau, "as-tu déjà entendu parler d'un Wendigo?"


**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue pour ce nouveau one-shot écrit en anglais par CaptainoftheRirenShip!**

 **(Je sais, je sais, tout le monde attend toujours du The Purge et 67 Days, ça arrivera, soyez patients ^^)**

 **Attention: CANNIBALISME! Heheh, c'est peut-être juste pour ça que je j'ai adoré l'histoire :p Et hum, attention: morts de plein de gens, gore, quelques petits meurtres, mutilation etc avec un petit syndrome de Stockholm pour aller avec!**

 **Vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Quand Levi avait vu son petit ami se délecter de restes humains pour la première fois, il avait gelé sur place. Il avait fixé Eren, ce garçon qui avait l'air si innocent, enfourner un morceau de cuisse sanguinolent entre ses lèvres. Il avait vu une pagaille écarlate souiller les comptoirs de marbre blanc et le sol carrelé, le précieux liquide était partout, il laissait beaucoup de traces. Il avait retrouvé l'usage de sa voix au moment où un cri assailli sa gorge, le corps sans vie de la soeur du brun traînait là, la jambe arrachée, les yeux emplis de nuages, la terreur toujours marquée sur son visage.

Eren l'avait regardé avec une sorte de sympathie morbide. Il avait souri et détourné le regard, ne prenant tout de même pas la peine d'arrêter de manger des morceau de cette jambe. Il avait patiemment attendu que Levi trouve les mots qu'il cherchait désespérément.

"Depuis quand?" avait-il demandé d'une voix rauque, incertaine.

"Avant qu'on se mette ensemble," répondit le monstre qui habitait le corps de son petit-ami. "D'habitude, je fais en sorte de les cuisiner pour passer inaperçu. Je m'excuse de t'obliger à assister à ça." Non, il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

"Est-ce que - est-ce que j'ai déjà - ?"

"Bien sur que non," le rassura Eren avec un sourire chaleureux. Aussi chaleureux qu'il pouvait l'être, alors que du sang colorait son menton et coulait le long de son cou. "Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, pas sans ton consentement."

Sachant désormais qu'il n'avait pas inconsciemment goûté à la chair humaine, Levi reconsidéra la situation. Il tomba au sol, à genou. Le sang imprégna ses vêtements, mais il s'en fichait, trop concentré à essayer de garder son calme.

"Tu es un monstre," cracha-t-il sur un ton venimeux, ses yeux gris foncé perçant deux océans émeraude.

"C'est le but, mon chéri."

Ce doux surnom plus que familier le fit frissonner. Il y avait un prédateur qui se tenait juste devant lui, qui l'appelait son bien-aimé. La peur emplissait ses veines.

"Tu vas me faire pareil?"

Eren s'avança, Levi était pétrifié. Une main sanguinolente lui caressa la joue. Elle était chaude, comme si elle avait absorbé la vie de quelqu'un.

"Pas tout de suite."

Pas tout de suite... Vraiment rassurant.

 _Eh bien,_ se dit Levi, toujours ironique dans son hystérie, _voilà comment il a appris à si bien nettoyer._

* * *

Il savait que sa première question devrait être "Pourquoi?".

La peur l'avait peut-être stoppé. La peur de savoir qu'il était condamné. La peur de perdre cette once d'espoir qui lui disait que son amant était sain d'esprit. La peur que tout cela soit réel, car c'est bien Eren qui se tenait devant lui.

"Levi," dit la créature maculée de sang, les yeux grand ouverts, pétillants tels ceux d'un enfant innocent, alors qu'il prononçait ce nom sur un ton qui avait toujours fait fondre son corbeau, "as-tu déjà entendu parler d'un Wendigo?"

Le mot était familier. Une légende, surement, tout droit sortie d'un conte. Mais les yeux d'Eren brillaient, il avait l'air impatient d'en parler. Levi ne voulait pas admettre que l'entendre le terrifierait, il se contenta de dire "Oui, je connais."

"Un Wendigo est une créature qui se nourrit d'humains," dit Eren.

"C'est juste une légende, non?" demanda Levi à voix basse, puis se recula quand le brun l'enjamba et pris son visage entre ses mains rouges, portant un sourire somptueux.

"C'est ce que tu crois?" murmura le monstre en montrant ses canines. Étaient-elles plus pointues que d'accoutumée? "Les Indiens d'Amérique pensaient que si un homme pratiquait le cannibalisme, il obtiendrait quelques avantages. Il deviendrait plus fort, plus rapide, plus intelligent. Un maître de l'imitation, aussi. En résumé, ce serait un super-humain."

Ses mots fondirent jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un murmure dans l'oreille de Levi. Ce dernier ne put que frissonner. Était-ce la peur, ou l'excitation amenée par les caresses de son bien-aimé? Que cachait la voix d'Eren? L'envie de pouvoir, de sexe, de sang?

"Mais le corps n'en sort pas indemne. En gagnant ces pouvoirs, l'humanité est mise à mal, si bien que l'on finit déformé, grotesque. Mais ce n'est qu'un infime prix à payer, tu ne crois pas?"

Levi détestait la pensée qu'Eren changerait d'une telle manière, mais il supposa qu'il était trop tard.

Des doigts s'entremêlèrent aux siens, chauds et rassurants. "Les ongles deviennent aussi tranchants que des rasoirs," chantonna le brun.

Il griffa le bras du corbeau, ses ongles déchiraient se peau. Levi imaginait ce qu'ils pourraient faire en tant que griffes, mais ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée. De fines lignes rougeâtres apparurent. Les mains se dirigèrent plus bas, jusqu'à la ceinture, elles caressèrent ses hanches avant de passer à son ventre musclé. La respiration de Levi se fit haletante alors qu'Eren se pressait contre lui, recherchant le plus de contact possible. Levi pouvait sentir chaque mouvement de hanches du brun, il détestait ça, mais la sensation était enivrante.

"Les Wendigos meurent de faim pour l'éternité, ils festoient sur le plus de personnes possible, pour éviter de perdre leurs pouvoirs." Il laissa s'échapper un gémissement, puis traça la jugulaire de Levi avec son nez. "J'ai tellement faim, tu ne peux pas imaginer."

Ces mots glacèrent le sang de Levi. Ses sens étaient confus, déchiraient son esprit. Cette guerre intérieure cessa brutalement quand des doigts fins caressèrent doucement son torse, puis glissèrent vers son dos pour s'y enfoncer.

"Ils se couvrent de fourrure semblable à celle d'un loup ou d'un coyote. Elle est éparse et emmêlée, car ils n'ont plus assez de peau pour la porter."

Les deux êtres étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Quand Eren se pencha en arrière pour voir le visage de l'autre, ses hanches se pressèrent contre celles de Levi, la friction déroutante et inévitable vidait l'esprit du corbeau. Un pouce passa sur la lèvre de ce dernier, et des yeux emplis de désir se plongèrent dans ceux de Levi.

"Leurs dents s'aiguisent... Parfait pour leur régime. La chair est plus simple à déchirer." Les mains du brun couvrirent les yeux de Levi, celui-ci devint hypersensible à chacune des respirations soufflées à son visage, à chaque infime mouvement sur son corps, à chaque caresse sur sa peau. "Leurs yeux brillent, ils peuvent voir dans le noir. C'est stupéfiant."

Des dents tiraillèrent sa lèvre inférieure. Levi se cambra instinctivement contre Eren, et chaque protestation de sa conscience fut éradiquée quand les mains du brun pressèrent le corbeau contre lui et poussèrent sa tête en arrière. Eren mordit cette chair pure et douce, arrachant un cri à la gorge de Levi quand le sang se mit à couler. Les membres du corbeau tremblaient alors qu'Eren léchait le précieux liquide, et la victime se sentit fondre en entendant les gémissements du prédateur.

"Tu as un goût divin," grogna le brun. La vague d'euphorie apportée par ce goût le fit frémir. Il fit rouler ses hanches contre celles de Levi, savourant les lamentations de ce dernier. "J'ai tellement hâte de te dévorer."

Levi aurait probablement dû être terrifié alors que ces dents s'affairaient à laisser des marques sanguinolentes sur son cou. Ils savait qu'Eren le désirait d'une manière un peu trop... Prédatrice. L'esprit du corbeau était plus qu'embrouillé, comment appeler le besoin qu'il ressentait? Le mot le plus proche serait surement la luxure. Mais Levi nageait déjà dans la béatitude. Il était bien trop tard pour arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, de toute façon. Même en courant pour sa vie, Eren le rattraperait.

Et puis, le brun avait mentionné qu'il ne le tuerait pas encore. Autant profiter de l'instant, de cette occasion de partir ensemble pour le septième ciel, avant que le monstre ne décide de se repaître de sa vie.

* * *

Levi savait qu'un jour, Eren se ferait découvrir. Il espérait que ce serait la fin.

L'espoir est une chose instable.

Quand Eren fit son entrée, du sang s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il avait sans aucun doute dû se précipiter pour revenir. Quand Levi vit que du sang coulait également d'une autre partie de son corps, il sut que quelque chose avait mal tourné.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda le corbeau, fronçant les sourcils comme le ferait un parent en colère.

Eren fit une grimace, il serrait de son poing son abdomen, là où la balle avait transpercé son corps. Levi savait qu'un humain normal serait mort sur le chemin, Eren se rapprochait donc de son objectif.

"Des porcs m'ont attrapé. Tous morts, d'autres arrivaient."

Sa voix rauque avait été un changement récent. Levi n'était plus capable de se cacher la vérité; Eren n'était plus l'homme qu'il avait aimé si tendrement. Mais la créature était toujours habillée de sa peau, et il ne pouvait jamais dire non à ce visage.

"Tu survivras sans des soins corrects?"

"Qui sait?" Un sourire sombre apparut sur le visage du brun, dévoilant des dents tranchantes. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa respiration était laborieuse, mais son expression resta la même. "Je sais pas ce que je peux supporter, mais je dois me reposer. Je peux pas retourner chasser."

Levi savait ce que ça voulait dire. Se nourrir avait un effet non négligeable sur Eren, et tous deux pensaient à la même chose - ça pourrait le guérir. Mais il ne pouvait pas sortir pour chercher une proie...

Levi déglutit. "Sinon, tu mourras?"

"Peut-être," répondit calmement le brun. "Mais ça te ferait plaisir, non? Tu n'aurais pas l'honneur de me servir de repas..."

Le monstre s'effondra sur le sol, le sang gicla dans la pièce.

Celui de la première victime de Levi fit encore plus d'éclaboussures. Il en avait plein les mains, le couloir en était maculé. Il y en avait partout. Heureusement qu'il portait des gants. Tout était parfait. Il emportait le corps dans un sac en plastique pour ne pas laisser de traces derrière lui, aucune chance d'alerter qui que ce soit, la victime ne pouvait plus crier. Et il avait de fausses preuves à mettre sur la scène de crime.

La préparation proprement dite était tout aussi sanglante. Démembrer le corps, découper la chair, la cuisiner... Couper sa propre peau et regarder le sang couler le long de son bras pour servir de marinade. Levi avait été chanceux pour le meurtre, mais la chance finit toujours par tourner. Son estomac se tordait en déversant son contenu dans la poubelle la plus proche. Cela prit plus longtemps que ce que le corbeau espérait, mais le repas était enfin prêt. De la viande grillée, ressemblant à n'importe quelle autre côte de porc.

Si il ne venait pas de vomir, cette pensée aurait envoyé Levi à la salle de bain.

La porte vers la salle d'exécution d'Eren - Levi lui avait donné ce nom quand le brun avait commencé à y amener ses victimes - s'ouvrit dans un craquement. Le corbeau fit attention à ne pas renverser le plat de viande. Levi pris mentalement note du manque de lumière et se dit qu'il irait acheter plus de bougies avant de regarder la chose couverte de sang, couchée sur le sol. Le mouvement lent de son torse de haut en bas était son seul signe de vie. Levi se détestait pour cela, mais il espérait que la vie ne quitterait pas la créature de si tôt.

"Eren?"

Un oeil s'ouvrit lentement. Le turquoise était de plus en plus caché par une couleur or, ce que Levi n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Une peur primitive se fit sentir, mais il se força à avancer. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il offrait son plat à Eren. Le monstre s'empressa de le renifler avant de se tourner vers le corbeau.

"Tu n'as pas...?"

Au départ, Levi pensait qu'il parlait du meurtre, et il fronça les sourcils. Cette chose ne s'en préoccuperait pas, si Levi chassait à sa place. Et puis, il comprit.

"Non. Je n'y ai pas touché." Son estomac se retourna à la pensée de déchirer la chair comme il avait vu Eren le faire tellement de fois. "Tout est pour toi."

Le brun semblait satisfait de cette réponse. Il ne regarda même pas les couverts, et pris la viande à pleines mains pour la réduire en morceaux. Elle fut avalée presque immédiatement sans être mâchée. Levi se força à détourner le regard pendant que le monstre mangeait, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le bandage enroulé autour de son bras.

Eren le remarqua au même moment et renifla l'air tel un chasseur. Ses yeux regagnèrent en clarté quand il se tourna vers Levi. "Je me demandais pourquoi c'était si bon."

Levi haussa les épaules. Il voulait regarder autre part et se gratter l'arrière de la tête comme si ne rien n'était, mais il était hypnotisé par ces yeux dorés. "Dans les anciennes dynasties chinoises, les enfants découpaient des morceaux de leur chair et les cuisiner pour guérir leurs aînés."

Silence. Et puis, "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir?"

Cette fois, Levi détourna le regard. "Qui sait?"

Pas lui, en tout cas. Il ne comprenait plus aucune de ses actions. Peut-être qu'Eren l'avait ensorcelé; peut-être que Levi s'était ensorcelé lui-même. Peut-être que la pointe de turquoise au milieu de ces iris lui donnaient de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il pourrait être guérit. L'espoir que son humanité était toujours présente. L'espoir qu'Eren revienne à la raison. L'espoir que tout revienne à la normale.

Est-ce que tout avait déjà été normal?

Levi n'en savait rien.

* * *

Un... deux... trois? Quatre et cinq.

Cinq petites taches vertes dans une mer dorée. C'était stupéfiant, vraiment, mais surnaturel. Le vert lui manquait. Il aimait tellement cette couleur, celle dans laquelle il se sentait voyager. Evidemment, le doré était beau, mais aussi sec et suffoquant.

Le vert était tout ce qu'il était encore capable de regarder, la seule chose qui pouvait le relaxer sur le moment. Des corps jonchaient le sol, maculés de sang, mutilés, difficilement identifiables en tant qu'être humains, chacun dépouillé d'une partie de leur chair par des dents tranchantes. Des griffes acérées étaient plantées dans ses hanches, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Une respiration chaude caressait son visage, une haleine souillée par l'odeur du sang. Levi ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Bouger lui déchirerait la peau. Même si il courait pour sa vie, il n'irait pas très loin. Eren - _non,_ pas _Eren,_ se réprimanda Levi. _Eren n'est plus là -_ le plaquerait sur le sol en moins d'une seconde. Aucune échappatoire. Pas besoin d'essayer. Eren le tuerait de toute façon, peu importe ce qu'il faisait.

"Le moment est arrivé, mon chéri," murmura la voix rauque, sortant de lèvres crevassées qui avaient un jour été douces et pulpeuses. La gorge de Levi se serra.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça."

Ça avait duré pendant des mois - des années? - et maintenant, c'était au tour de Levi. Il aurait dû s'échapper bien avant, quand il en avait l'occasion. Il n'aurait pas dû espérer. Il n'aurait pas dû rester dupe. Ou peut-être qu'Eren détenait réellement un pouvoir contre lui? Peu importe, le corbeau ne ressentait plus que du dépit. Il aurait dû laisser cette _chose_ mourir bien avant. Il aurait dû prendre ses affaires et partir. Il avait condamné qui sait combien de personnes à mourir - ainsi que lui-même.

Les griffes relâchèrent la proie, et un bras attentionné vint soutenir son dos. La haine disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Un vide insoutenable, c'est tout ce qu'il restait. Un vide qui ne demandait qu'à être comblé, un vide qui semblait aspirer tout espoir.

Des lèvres sèches caressèrent son cou. "Merci pour tout, Levi," murmura le monstre dans la peau d'Eren.

Une larme solitaire coula le long d'une joue pâle avant que des dents aiguisées percent sa gorge.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou à mettre la fiction en favoris, ça fait toujours très plaisir ^^**


End file.
